Rainbow・Melody♪
(レインボウ・メロディー♪) is the second season's third ED, replacing Heart-Clenching Love Song. It was also used as an ending in Episode 190 - Fly With the Wings of Dreams, My Dream!. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Minna de warattara HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Kitto niji ga kakaru yo Doremifa sora ni Rainbow・Melody♪ Tsukuro! Saikō no stage♪ HotPink|Laala}}/ Te wo tsunaide kureta kara ne DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ Issho ni ite kureta kara ne DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Dakara dekita nda yo HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Miracle no Drama ga! (Yeah!) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Kasanaru nda ne Sore wa kiseki mitai na harmony PriPara! Utattara minna tomodachi da yo ne Suteki na smile no anata wo matteta nda yo! Hora mite! Utattara melody, niji ni naru kara Watashitachi no sora wo kazatte stage ni shiyou Kokoro kirakira, Rainbow・Melody♪ |-| Kanji= みんなで笑ったら きっと虹が架かるよ ドレミファ　空にレインボウ・メロディー♪ つくろっ！最高のステージ 手をつないでくれたからね＋一緒にいてくれたからね だからできたんだよ＝ミラクルのドラマが!(Yeah!) ナチュラルに響きあえる 描いちゃえば重なるんだね それはキセキみたいなハーモニー プリパラ！歌ったら　みんなトモダチだよね ステキなスマイルのあなたを待ってたんだよ！ ほらみて！歌ったら　メロディー、虹になるから わたしたちの空を飾ってステージにしよう ココロキラキラ、レインボウ・メロディー♪ 夢は叶うよ！ |-| English= If we all smile together Then a rainbow will surely appear DoReMiFa builds the rainbow melody in the sky♪ Let's create the best stage forever Because we hold hands and because you want to be with me Therefore we can create this miracle drama! (Yeah!) As you resonate naturally You can draw to make it overlap As this is the harmony of miracles PriPara! Everyone is friends as we have sung As what we waited for was for you to show your bright smile Come and see! The melody of the rainbow will appear when we sing So we can decorate our sky to make it become our stage It shines, our rainbow melody♪ As it will make our dreams come true Full Version Romaji= HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Kitto niji ga kakaru yo Doremifa sora ni rainbow melody♪ Tsukuro! Saikō no stage♪ HotPink|Laala}}/ Te wo tsunaide kuretakara ne DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ Issho ni ite kuretakara ne DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Dakara de kita nda yo HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Miracle na drama ga! (Yeah!) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Kasanaru nda ne Sore wa kiseki mitaina harmony PriPara! Utattara min'na tomodachi da yo ne Sutekina smile no anata wo matteta nda yo! Hora mite! Utattara melody, niji ni naru kara Watashitachi no sora wo kazatte stage ni shiyou Kokoro kirakira, rainbow melody♪ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Chotto dake yūki wo dashitara #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ Kitto kawatte iku nda yo DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ Oboeta mitai ni ne! Purple|Shion}}/ / On'naji step wo fumou yo #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Jibunrashisa wo appeal shiyou #A2DB46|Fuwari}}/ Tokubetsuna friends ni♪ MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Kasanaru nda ne Heart ni PriPara! Utattara min'na idol da yo ne Kawaī coord ga niatteru, anata mo kitto Fushigi ne! Utattara negai wa hitotsu ni naru no Kokoro tsunagaru rainbow melody♪ [ / Issho ni ikou HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Watashitachi to aou ne! Koko ni iru yo PriPara! Utattara min'na tomodachi da yo ne Sutekina smile no anata wo matteta nda yo! Hora mite! Utattara kireina niji ni natta ne Hajimaru live, saikō no stage...te to te tsunagou Kokoro kirakira, rainbow melody♪ Yume wa kanau yo! |-| Kanji= みんなで笑ったら　きっと虹が架かるよ ドレミファ　空にレインボウ・メロディー♪ つくろっ！ 最高のステージ♪ 手をつないでくれたからね＋一緒にいてくれたからね だからできたんだよ=ミラクルなドラマが！ (Yeah！) ナチュラルに　響きあえる 描いちゃえば　重なるんだね それはキセキみたいなハーモニー プリパラ！歌ったら　みんなトモダチだよね ステキなスマイルのあなたを待ってたんだよ！ ほらみて！歌ったら　メロディー、虹になるから わたしたちの空を飾ってステージにしよう ココロキラキラ、レインボウ・メロディー♪ 夢は叶っちゃうよ ちょっとだけ勇気をだしたら　きっと変わっていくんだよ 新しいダンスを覚えたみたいにね！ おんなじステップを踏もうよ×自分らしさをアピールしよう だからなれたんだよ=トクベツなフレンズに♪ カラフルな　輝いてる リボンかけて　重なるんだね 贈り物をしようよ、ハートに プリパラ！歌ったら　みんなアイドルだよね かわいいコーデが似合ってる、あなたもきっと ふしぎね！歌ったら　願いはひとつになるの ココロツナガル　レインボウ・メロディー♪ 想いのメッセージ 計算の出来ない未来へも　鳥は羽ばたいていく リラックスして　もっと元気で　一緒にいこう だから大きな声で！思い切って飛んで！ 心のままに　オリジナルのアート 君の理想… 一生懸命追いかけよう！ 笑顔のチケットが、あなたに届いたら わたしたちと逢おうね！ここにいるよ プリパラ！歌ったら　みんなトモダチだよね ステキなスマイルのあなたを待ってたんだよ！ ほらみて！歌ったら　きれいな虹になったね 始まるライブ、最高のステージ…手と手繋ごう ココロキラキラ、レインボウ・メロディー♪ 夢は叶うよ！ |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery See Rainbow・Melody/Video Gallery and Rainbow・Melody/Photo Gallery. Awards bestending2.png Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Aromageddon Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Songs sung by Dressing Flower